This Feel, Sista
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: REVISI- "Lalu bagaimana denganku yang memiliki rasa sepihak juga denganmu Petra-san?" / Eren menganggap dirinya sudah dewasa dan layak untuk menjadi pendamping senior cantiknya yang peduli terhadapnya. Kemudian ditengah kepiluannya itu, Eren membeberkan Rahasia kapten dan tak terkecuali dirinya terhadapa anggota Scouting Legion.


fic ini diperbaiki dan sedikit ditulis ulang. happy read.

 **THIS FEEL, SISTA** **(Perasaan ini, kak...)**

' _H_ _anya dia yang peduli padaku. Dia yang paling berharga dan terindah. Aku ingin memilikinya, sangat ingin_ _sekali._ _E_ _ntah sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan padan_ _y_ _a_ _. A_ _pa setelah aku menjadi titan_ _shifter_ _? Kadang aku_ _mem_ _benci diriku yang seperti ini tap_ _i,_ _dengan takdir beginilah aku bertemu perempuan itu. Perempuan yang membuatku ingin berserah diri sepenuhnya'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Eren bangunlah." telinga Eren samar-samar mendengar suara dengan nada yang tidak begitu asing baginya. Kemudian ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan menemukan seorang wanita cantik sedang tersenyum padanya. Eren tahu betul siapa wanita yang sedang duduk disamping ranjangnya. Wanita itu adalah Petra Ral. Salah satu anggota skuad Levi yang tangguh.

"Sekarang sarapan ya? Sini, biar aku yang menyuapimu." kata Petra sambil membantu Eren duduk lalu sedikit membaringkannya ke kepala ranjang dengan memberi ganjalan bantal di bagian punggung dan lehernya.

"Terima kasih, Petra-san." ucap Eren yang sedikit tersenyum sambil menahan sakit dikepalanya yang di perban.

Petra mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur di nakas samping ranjang Eren, kemudian mengaduknya dan menyuapi Eren. "Buka mulutmu." Ucap Petra dengan lembut. Ketika bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulut, Eren malah ingin memuntahkannya.

"Jangan dibuang Eren! lanjut telan!" sela Petra dengan cepat.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah, Eren terpaksa menelannya. Ia merasa menelan duri kedalam mulutnya. Tenggorokannya sakit.

"Sekali lagi ya?" Petra merayu agar Eren mau makan lagi, tapi Eren malah membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mau. Bubur itu rasanya pahit. Dan juga tenggorokanku sakit." ucap Eren dengan suara serak.

"Itu wajar... karena kau sedang sakit Eren. Sekarang makan lagi buburnya." dan akhirnya Eren tetap membungkam mulutnya.

"Eren, buka mulutmu." Kata Petra lembut. Namun Eren tetap pada pendiriannya.

"EREN!" Petra membentak, dan berhasil membuat Eren terkejut kemudian mengalah.

Petra langsung memasukan bubur itu pada mulut Eren. Bubur itu terhempas kacau pada area mulut Eren, karena Eren terus bergerak ingin menghindar.

"Kau seperti bayi..." kata Petra sambil menyeka bubur yang berantakan disekitar mulut Eren dengan ibu jarinya. Dan berhasil membuat wajah Eren spontan memerah.

"Petra, kau terlalu memanjakannya. Biarkan sampah ini memakan makanannya sendiri." kata Levi tiba-tiba datang ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Heichou, kasihan Eren. Ia tidak kuat memegang sendok, kau ingat betul kemarin female titan hampir saja menghabisinya dan bahkan ingin ditelannya." seru Petra bersungguh-sungguh.

Levi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Cih, dia seperti bayi menjijikan." kata Levi sambil pergi, dan membuat Eren semakin muram.

"Tidak apa-apa Eren, dia memang seperti itu. Kau tahu sifatnya kan? Jadi maklumi." Petra berusaha menenangkan Eren.

' _L_ _agi-lagi hanya wanita ini yang peduli padaku, ia seperti kakak dan sosok ibu bagiku'_

Eren menatap intens Petra. "Petra-san, mengapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanya Eren.

"Kau sudah seperti adik ku Eren." balas Petra sambil mengacak rambut Eren.

' _A_ _ku ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari_ _sekedar_ _adik_ _P_ _etra-san_ _,_ _dan_ _aku ingin_ _kau menjadi_ _P_ _etra_ _J_ _eager_ _suatu saat nanti_ _'_

"Eren, hei Eren..." Petra mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajah Eren.

Eren memudar dari lamunannya. "Apa kau masih memikirkan perkatan heichou tadi?" sebelum Eren menjawab tidak, Petra segera memeluk Eren dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan Eren, masih ada aku disini sebagai kakak dan ibumu yang akan menjagamu" kata Petra lembut, kemudian Eren menggoreskan senyumnya kecut. Ia ingin lebih dari sekedar ini.

0o0

25 Desember

"Semoga heichou bisa menerima kado ini." guman hati Petra hendak memberikan kado ulang tahun pada heichou yang ia cintai. Lalu atensinya menemukan Hanji sedang berdiri seperti menjaga sesuatu. Petra mendekati Hanji.

"Hanji-san apa kau melihat heichou?" pertanyaan Petra pada teman curhatnya itu membuat Hanji terkejut.

"E-eto... eto…." Hanji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengar cengir tidak jelas.

Petra mengerutkan dahinya. "Hanji-san, apa ada yang salah denganmu? Apa kau melihat heichou?" tanya Petra sekali lagi.

"Ti-tidak, itu... itu…. Levi di sana kira-kira 12 meter." kata Hanji pasrah sambil menunjuk jalanan.

"Arigato Hanji-san." Petra langsung berlari menuju Levi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hanji.

Petra berlari secepat yang ia bisa, namun perlahan kecepatan larinya melemah lalu terhenti. Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut perak dan berkacamata bulat sedang berbincang asik bersama Levi. Petra tahu Levi bukan seseorang yang mudah bicara dengan orang lain terutama lawan jenisnya.

Tapi kali ini Petra melihat ada yang berbeda dari diri Levi. Ia dihadapan wanita itu tanpa beban. Harusnya Petra senang melihat perubahan pada heichou-nya. Kini Petra mengerti kenapa tadi Hanji salah tingkah.

Petra membalikan badannya ketika Levi mengajak gadis itu pulang bersama dengan menggandeng tangannya. Tapi, kenapa harus wanita penjaga Garrison itu. Wanita yang selalu mencari perhatian Levi dan selalu ingin memisahkan aku dan Levi. Dan sekarang dia berhasil memikat Levi. Selamat.

Petra kembali menuju keberadaan Hanji. "Hanji-san, tolong berikan kado ini pada heichou." kata Petra tanpa rasa pada Hanji yang masih salah tingkah. Sepertinya Hanji mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Ta-tapi petra?" ujar Hanji terbata. Seharusnya yang terbata adalah petra tapi malah Hanji. Sepertinya wanita mata empat itu sadar, kalau ia salah.

"Sudahlah... itu semua terjadi, yang penting aku sudah berniat memberikan kado ini untuknya, terserah ia mau terima atau tidak bahkan membuangnya pun aku tidak peduli." kata petra masih datar, kemudian Hanji menerima kadonya.

"Aku pergi. Hanji-san."

Petra pergi menggunakan peralatan maneuver gearnya. Dengan kecepatan penuh petra terbang melewati atap-atap rumah lalu pergi menuju pohon rindang dekat sungai. Petra perlahan duduk di bawah pohon itu, melempari batu pada sungai yang ia temukan di sekelilingnya. Petra mendesah dan membaringkan punggungnya pada pohon rindang itu lalu menundukan kepalanya, membiarkan pandangannya menuju tanah.

Lama kelamaan pandangan petra meremang karena matanya kini dipenuhi oleh air mata, dan sesekali mengalir di pipinya. Asin ketika tak sengaja air matanya mengalir deras dan mengenai mulutnya. Tak henti-hentinya petra memukuli dadanya yang terasa sakit itu, bukan sakit karena penyakit dalam tapi rasa sakit karena perasaan.

Sekali-kali Petra melengkingkan suaranya karena tak tahan karena penyebab tangisannya begitu menyayat hati. Lalu Petra membuka blazer anggota pasukan pengintainya, untuk menutupi kepalanya agar tidak terlihat bahwa ia sedang menangis bahkan lemah.

Srek

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil blazer pasukan pengintai milik Petra yang menutupi kepalanya itu. Kemudian Petra mendongak. "Eren?"

"Petra-san jika kau butuh sandaran, biarkan aku meminjamkan bahuku sebagai sandaranmu." kata lelaki bermata hijau itu lalu duduk di samping Petra. Petra masih sedikit terisak namun dengan cepat Eren mendekapnya. Biarlah kali ini Eren membalas budi dari sekian banyak kebaikan Petra. "Ceritakan padaku Petra-san, apa yang terjadi huh?" tanya Eren lembut.

"Kenapa Eren, kenapa? Rasanya sesakit ini huh?" kata petra masih menangis. "Dia bilang padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu bahwa ia sayang padaku. bahkan sangat menyayangiku. Tapi apa kenyataannya? Dia bahkan kencan dengan wanita lain." Petra histeris sambil memukul-nukuli dada bidang Eren. Eren hanya diam membiarkan Petra yang ia sayangi melebihi rasa sayang antara adik dan kakak itu melampiaskan kesedihannya.

0o0

"Petra tunggu!" Levi meraih tangan Petra namun ditepisnya lalu pergi. "Ini perintah!" teriak Levi kesal karena Petra terus saja mengabaikannya.

Petra berhenti dan membalik badan. "Kau salah besar Levi, aku bukan bawahanmu lagi." kata Petra sinis. Membuat kening Levi mengerut.

"Cih, apa maksudmu? Kau bukan seperti Petra Ral yang aku kenal" ujar Levi.

"Benar, Petra yang dulu sudah tewas!" adu Petra. Kata-kata Petra membuat Levi makin tambah bingung sekaligus kesal.

Levi mendekati Petra sekali lagi. "Kau ini kenapa? Sini ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu? aku siap mendengarkan."

"Tidak usah!" Petra membalikan badannya kembali, lalu air matanya jatuh dari pipinya. Kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

"Erwin"

"Levi"

"Silahkan kau dulu, mau bicara apa Levi?" kata Erwin ketika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor HQ.

"Apakah hari ini ada seseorang yang mengundurkan diri dari pasukan pengintai" Tanya Levi.

"Ku rasa inti yang ingin kita bicarakan sama, ya kau benar salah satu anggota squad-mu mengundurkan diri, namanya Petra Ral."

"Tapi mengapa?!" Tanya Levi masih datar.

"Entahlah, ia beralasan ingin menenangkan diri dan menjalani kehidupan baru" jelas Erwin.

.

.

.

"Petra-san anda mau kemana? Mengemasi semua pakaianmu seperti itu." Tanya Eren sedang mengunjungi kamar seniornya itu.

"Aku mau menjalani kehidupan baru, Eren. Maafkan aku tak bias lagi melindungimu. Semoga ada penggantiku di sampingmu." sahut Petra sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Tapi Petra-san, mengapa mendadak seperti ini? Bagaimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai pasukan anggota pengintai? Apalagi kau bagian dari squad operasi khusus!" Eren berkata serius.

"Aku mengundurkan diri, Eren." Petra tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Eren.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" kata Eren kesal sambil menepis tangan Petra kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Petra memandang kecewa pada Eren yang berlalu pergi. "Maafkan aku Eren, aku bukannya bermaksud untuk menyakitimu tapi… karena ada suatu alasan" gumam hati Petra bersedih

0o0

"Petra-san kau dimana? Sudah berbulan-bulan aku mencarimu tapi tidak ku temukan" bisik Eren disepanjang koridor kamar anggota Scouting Legion. Ia berpikir keras dimana keberadaan Petra. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti pada kamar bekas senior cantiknya itu.

Eren diam-diam memasuki kamar bekas Petra yang masih kosong, setidaknya ia bisa menemukan jejak keberadaan Petra. Mungkin saja selagi ada usaha, Eren akan bertemu kembali dengan Petra. Eren hanya menemukan sebuah lemari berisi buku-buku tebal. Ia mengambil salah satu buku tebal itu. Kemudian jemarinya menelusuri setiap lembaran buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Eren menyadari bahwa Petra senang sekali membaca buku di waktu senggangnya.

Atensi Eren tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah petunjuk. "Perpustakaan distrik Trost." Eren membaca bagian sisi buku tebal itu. Lalu Eren menutup buku kemudian berlalu setelah ia tahu tanda-tanda keberadaan Petra.

Eren mengetuk pintu ruang komandan Erwin Smith. Kemudian suruhan masuk terdengar oleh telinganya. Eren membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu lalu masuk.

"Ada apa Eren?" kata komandan Erwin ketika Eren sudah berdiri menghadapnya.

"Ano… aku ingin izin dispensasi komandan?" ungkap Eren pada Erwin sambil meremas celananya. Gerogi. Eren jarang berbicara dengan komandan secara langsung.

"Dispensasi? Detik ini bisa saja titan menyerang, Eren. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko hanya karena memberimu izin." sahut komandan Erwin.

"Aku mohon komandan, ada hal penting yang harus ku cari. Jika sesuatu terjadi aku pasti segera membantu. Tolong komandan, ini merupakan bagian dari tujuan hidupku. Jadi tolong..." Eren membungkuk meminta izin dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Erwin menghela napas berat dan berpikir. "Baiklah hanya satu minggu saja."

"Arigato gozaimas!" kata Eren senang.

0o0

Beberapa jam lamanya Eren memacu kuda kearah distrik Trost dan akhirnya sampai. Yang harus ia cari pertama adalah perpustakaan. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit menerima informasi tentang keberadaan orang yang ia cari itu.

Eren turun dari kudanya saat ia menemukan warga setempat. "Sumimasen, apakah anda tahu dimana letak perpustakaan di distrik Trost ini?" Tanya Eren pada salah satu orang ditempat.

"Oh, kau hanya perlu mengikuti jalan ini, setelah pertigaan kedua kau belok kanan, dan kau akan menemukan tempat yang bernama _library of districk Trost_ " kata orang itu menjelaskan.

"Arigato" Eren membungkuk lalu menaiki kudanya kembali dan memacunya pergi. Setelah hampir 30 menit, akhirnya Eren sampai di tempat tujuan itu. Lagi-lagi Eren tak pernah lelah untuk bertanya mengenai orang yang ia cintainya itu.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu orang yang meminjam buku ini?" Eren menunjukkan buku tebal yang ia bawa dari lemari di kamar Petra.

"Oh iya. Ia terakhir kali kesini seminggu yang lalu meminjam buku lagi." Kata penjaga perpustakaan distrik Trost.

"Ano… apa tuan tahu dimana ia tinggal?" Tanya Eren lagi sampai menemukan informasi yang valid.

"Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini, kau perlu mengikuti arah jalan ini lalu belok kiri, dan halaman rumahnya penuh dengan bunga lavender" kata tuan itu. Kemudian Eren berterima kasih. Lalu Eren segera memacu kudanya menuju tempat kediaman Petra.

Akhirnya Eren sampai pada rumah yang ia tuju. Kemudian ia memasuki halaman rumah yang penuh dengan bunga lavender setelah mengikat kudanya pada pohon terdekat. Eren sebenarnya ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi pintu itu setengah terbuka, jadi ia terus berjalan kedalam sampai ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenali sedang duduk bersantai sambil merajut sesuatu dan …

"P-Petra-san" ujar Eren gugup meyakinkan bahwa yang ia lihat seseorang yang ia kenali. Kemudian wanita itu menoleh ke samping kearahnya.

"E-Eren?" wanita itu terkejut mendapati Eren yang sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan rumahnya. Dan segera menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Iris hijau Eren tertuju pada perut Petra yang buncit. "Apa itu anak heichou?"

Petra tidak bisa menyembunyikan kehamilannya yang sebulan lagi mendekati bulan kelahirannya. "Kau mengetahui Eren?..." Petra muram.

Lalu Eren mendekati Petra dan duduk di sampingnya, dibangku panjang. "Tentu saja, siapa lagi selain heichou yang dekat denganmu. Maafkan aku Petra-san, aku terlambat datang. Jadi ini alasanmu mengundurkan diri dari pasukan pengintai" ungkap Eren, sedangkan orang yang di tuju hanya diam yang berarti benar.

HENING. Ada jeda diantara mereka, sampai Eren membuka percakapan lagi. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab" kata Eren serius sambil menatap Petra yang menunduk.

Petra menoleh dan tersenyum. "Eren, kau sudah semakin dewasa ya..."

"Aku serius Petra-san, lalu bagaimana? Kau mau kan menikah denganku? Apa kau mau saat bayi ini lahir tanpa seorang ayah?"

"Ta-tapi… Eren..."

Petra masih belum memberikan jawaban. "Petra-san jangan menganggap-ku sebagai bocah lagi, aku sudah dewasa. Terimalah permintaan orang yang sudah dewasa ini. Ku mohon..."

"Tidak semudah itu Eren... bagaimana dengan Mikasa? Bagaimana dengan perasaan wanita itu. Mikasa sangat mencintaimu bukan? Dan pasti ia akan sedih jika kau tidak membalas cintanya dengan menikahiku?"

"Bagiku Mikasa hanya sebatas teman sekaligus keluargaku, tidak lebih. Jika kau berpikir demikian terhadap Mikasa, Lalu bagaimana denganku yang memiliki rasa sepihak juga denganmu Petra-san?" kata Eren sambil mendesah. Petra terkejut lalu menunduk kembali tak bisa berbicara sepatah kata lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Petra-san" Eren memeluk Petra erat-erat. Itu bukan pelukan antara seorang kakak dan adik, melainkan pelukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Mata Petra menjadi mengembun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" bisik Eren masih memeluk Petra.

Petra menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menyembunyikan tangis terharunya lalu mengangguk . "Hn. Aku mau Eren. Aku ingin menikah denganmu"

Entah ada intuisi apa Eren mengunci bibir Petra dengan lembut. Eren mencium wanita berambut caramel dengan warna mata senada itu.

Setelah melepaskan ciumannya, Eren kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda bentuk kubus beludru, lalu membukanya. "Jaa... pakai ini" Eren menyodorkan sebuah cincin pasangan berwarna emas. Eren memasukan cincin itu pada jari manis Petra dan ia memasukan cincin satu lagi pada jari manis dirinya.

Petra tersenyum. "Kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Eren..."

"Iya sejak dua tahun yang lalu, akhirnya cincin ini menuju tempat tujuannya. Dan aku mohon padamu untuk belajar mencintaiku, bukan hanya sekedar cinta sebagai adik tapi sebagai kekasih" katanya dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Dan tolong panggil aku Petra saja." Petra tersenyum

"Tentu saja"

0o0

"Petra-san?" tanya Eren yang berbaring satu ranjang dengan Petra.

"Hn, sudah ku beritahu hilangkan embel-embel san-nya"

"Maaf aku lupa. Nee Petra... aku diberi waktu dispensasi seminggu oleh komandan Erwin, sangat singkat bukan? Jadi aku ingin besok kita meresmikan status kita didepan penghulu"

"Terserah kau saja Eren, aku ikut denganmu" sahut Petra tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Eren.

"Eren, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini? aku sedang mengandung anak orang lain bukan anakmu, apa kau akan mencintai anak ini seperti mencintai anakmu?" Tanya Petra khawatir.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang jelas anak itu darah daging orang yang sangat aku cintai, jelas aku akan mencintai anak itu sepenuh hati, apa lagi besok aku resmi memilikimu dan anak ini. Jadi kalian adalah keluargaku, anak dan istriku." kata Eren penuh dengan keyakinan.

Tiba-tiba Petra terkesiap dan meraih tangan Eren, lalu menempelkannya pada permukaan perut buncitnya. "Eren coba pegang ini, apa kau merasakannya?"

Mata hijau Eren melebar. "Hn... Petra ia bergerak?!" sahut Eren terkejut saat merasakan bayi dalam perut petra bergerak.

"Sepertinya ia suka denganmu, Eren." Petra tersenyum.

"B-benarkah?" Eren pun menjadi girang.

"Hn.." Petra mengangguk.

0o0

"Selamat kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri." kata penghulu setelah mengalami prosesi suci yang khidmat.

Eren membuka _lace_ yang menutupi wajah cantik Petra dan menciumnya lembut. Kemudian di susul dengan ciuman untuk anaknya yang akan segera lahir. Walaupun hanya mereka bertiga setidaknya penghulu menyaksikan bahwa mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Esoknya Eren mencoba untuk memasak.

"Petra kau duduk saja disini, aku akan memasak untukmu" kata Eren kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Baiklah" Petra duduk di bangku panjang sambil melanjutkan merajut kaos kaki bayi yang kemarin sempat terhenti.

Tidak begitu lama, Eren kembali dengan membawa dua piring makanan. "naa Petra silahkan di makan" ucap Eren bersemangat sambil menyuguhkan makanan hasil buatannya. Kemudian Petra menikmatinya.

"Apakah makanan buatanku enak?" Tanya Eren mengharapkan jawaban baik dari Petra.

"Kau boleh menikmatinya, Eren." kata Petra, dan Eren makan buatannya sendiri. "Kamisama, makanan ini tidak enak!" desis Eren pada makanan buatannya sendiri dan Petra tertawa.

"Petra kenapa kau tetap makan makanan tidak enak seperti ini, hn?" Eren merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena ini buatanmu Eren, aku mau memakannya. Hanya kurang asin saja sedikit, tak apa" ungkap Petra ramah.

"Petra…" Eren terharu. "Petra, bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi daerah ini" ajak Eren.

"Baiklah! Apa pun yang kau inginkan." Petra menggenggam tangan Eren yang sedang menumpu di meja.

"Eren, tanganmu panas sekali kau demam?" ujar Petra sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kepala Eren. "Sudah ku duga kau demam Eren, berbaringlah aku akan mengompresmu."

Petra dengan sabar merawat Eren yang sedang demam. Mengompresnya dengan handuk kecil basah, sedangkan Eren tertidur di ranjang. Saat Petra akan mengompres Eren untuk kedua kalinya, Eren meraih lengan Petra.

"Eren, kenapa kau bangun? Istirahatlah."

"Kau juga harus istirahat, kondisi kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting, berbaringlah di sampingku."

"Tidak perlu" kata Petra sungguh-sungguh.

Eren menghela napas panjang. "Apa kau mau melawan perintah suami-mu, hn?" kata Eren sambil bercanda.

Petra tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, jika itu mau mu." Petra membaringkan diri di samping Eren.

"Dengan begini seharusnya aku akan cepat sembuh besok" kata Eren sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau ini..." Petra mengacak rambut Eren.

"Petra"

"Hn"

"Sebentar lagi anak ini akan lahir, kau ingin memberi nama dia apa?"

"Kalau perempuan, aku ingin menamainya Aelita, kalau laki-laki aku ingin kau yang menamainya."

"Baiklah, Aelita Jeager. Kalau laki-laki ya..." Eren berpikir. "Aah Allard Jeager, artinya pemberani." Lanjutnya.

"Nama yang bagus" kata Petra sambil tersenyum.

"Petra" kata Eren lagi sambil memainkan rambut Petra.

"Apa?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau menjadi istriku, Petra."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa kau yang menjadi suamiku, Eren. Mungkin takdir Tuhan begini." ujar Petra.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kata Eren, kemudian memeluk tubuh gembul Petra disampingnya mengingat Petra sedang hamil tua.

0o0

Seminggu berlalu

"Petra, aku akan kembali jaga kondisimu baik-baik ya" Eren tersenyum lalu mengecup kening wanita yang sekarang sudah menyandang status sebagai istrinya. Lalu berjalan akan menaiki kuda.

"Eren" panggil Petra. Eren berbalik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eren." Petra tersenyum sangat cantik.

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu Petra." Kata Eren kemudian berlalu pergi memacu kudanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

"Hoam... hmm..." Hanji menguap lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang masih ngulet di ranjangnya. "Baru jam 08.00 pagi, sebentar lagi aku menyusul ya" kata Hanji pada Moblit.

"Tidak bisa Hanji-san, kau harus menyerahkan data titan sony dan bean. Itu perintah dari komandan Erwin." sahut Moblit selaku asisten penelitian hanji. Sedangkan Hanji masih menggusar-gusar enak di ranjangnya.

"Yasudah... kau cari saja datanya di laci meja itu." suruh Hanji. Lalu di ikuti Moblit untuk mencari data laporan.

Moblit menggeledah laci. "Hanji-san tidak ada, aku hanya menemukan ini." Moblit mengangkat benda kotak terbungkus kertas berwarna coklat. Kemudian Hanji menoleh.

"Apa?" Hanji menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya. "ASTAGA!" Hanji terkesiap dan langsung menjabret kotak itu dari tangan Moblit secepat kilat lalu berlari keluar.

"A-astaga..." Moblit seketika menjadi lemas karena tingkah atasannya tadi nyaris seperti titan yang akan melahapnya.

Hanji mengerem kakinya setelah sampai didepan kamar sohibnya. "Levi Levi Levi Leviiiiiii." Hanji berteriak sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Levi.

Tidak sabar menunggu, Hanji mendobrak pintu kamar Levi hingga terbuka. Sedangkan Levi yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil terkesiap untuk mengambil pedang miliknya sebagai perlindungan jika terjadi ancaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan mata empat! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat kerusahan." Kata Levi keras dengan _death glare-_ nya.

"M-maaf Levi, ini... maaf aku terlambat memberitahumu." Hanji memberikan kotak itu, "Ini kado dari Petra 25 Desember kemarin" lanjut Hanji.

"Desember? Ini sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu mata empat, kenapa kau baru memberikannya padaku?" kata Levi sambil membuka kado itu. Tatapan Levi terkejut ketika melihat isinya. Perlahan Levi sedikit lemas lalu terduduk di ranjang miliknya.

"Aku seperti laki-laki bajingan, mata empat..." bisik Levi.

"Apa?" Hanji yang masih di tempat kebingungan. Lalu meraih kotak itu dan mengambil isinyat. Ia masih belum sadar benda apa yang ia ambil dari kotak itu. "Rajutan kaos kaki bayi?" desahnya bingung.

"AH! Di-dia ha-hamil? Kau melakukannya Levi?" Hanji terkejut, sedangkan lawan bicaranya tetap diam.

"Bukankah aku bajingan Hanji. Aku bajingan yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Tidak. Mengapa kau terlambat memberikannya padaku sampah!" Levi berdiri lalu meraih kerah piyama Hanji kemudian menjatuhkannya.

"Maaf Levi, saat itu pikiranku sedang bercabang-cabang. Disisi lain waktu itu pikiranku pada sony dan bean, laporan pada Erwin, begini begitu etc" cerocos Hanji. "Satu lagi Levi, di-dia…"

"Katakan dengan jelas!" kata Levi ketus.

"Dia melihatmu kencan dengan Rico Brzenska"

Hening

Levi mengacak rambut basahnya. "Hanji, bantu aku untuk mencarinya"

"Baiklah"

"Jangan beritahu yang lain, cukup aku dan kau saja yang tahu masalah ini" kata Levi tegas.

.

.

.

Sore hari Levi berpikir keras dimana keberadaan wanita itu. Setelah pagi tadi menjelang siang ia kerumah kediaman Petra untuk bertanya tentangnya, bahkan ayahnya sendiri malah bertanya pada dirinya bagaimana keadaan putrinya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menghilang.

Levi ingat ketika terakhir kali bertemu dengannya, ia bilang akan menjalani kehidupan baru, apa ia akan hidup bersama putra/putrinya saja. Keputusan yang konyol tidak memberitahunya sama sekali karena notabennya Levi adalah ayah biologis dari anak yang dikandung Petra.

Tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya kilatan mengenai visinya, ternyata dari arah jemari Eren yang terkena sinar matahari, tepatnya dari cincin pasangannya.

"Tch, kau bertunangan bocah" kata Levi kesal karena cahaya kilatan tadi mengganggunya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, heichou" kata Eren datar. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang di hadapannya itu.

0o0

"Levi, aku memiliki informasi keberadaan Petra sekarang." sesekali kacamata Hanji berkilat.

"Mana?" lalu Hanji memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat pada Levi.

"Mata empat beritahu Erwin kalau aku pergi." kata Levi

"Baik" balas Hanji.

Berjam-jam Levi memacu kuda menuju distrik Trost. Sekarang ia tepat berada di halaman rumah yang dipenuhi dengan bunga lavender. Setelah menghela napas berat Levi mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

'Tok tok' tak lama pintu itu terbuka.

"Eren" Petra tersenyum namun seketika memudar. Karena yang ia dapati bukanlah Eren, tetapi orang yang telah mencampakkannya. Petra segera menutup pintu itu namun di tahan oleh kaki jenjang Levi.

"Biarkan aku masuk Petra, lalu berbicara" kata Levi serius. Akhirnya Petra mengalah dan membiarkan Levi masuk ke dalam rumah sederhananya.

"Dia anakku?" tanya Levi sambil menunjuk kandungan Petra.

"Kau pikir anak siapa?" kata Petra ketus.

"Benarkah? Setelah kau memakai cincin itu. Aku rasa ada laki-laki lain yang menghamilimu" kata Levi setelah melihat cincin bertengger dijari manis milik Petra.

"Aah jadi dia, pria itu Eren?" setelah memperhatikan baik-baik cincin dijari Petra. Yang memiliki cincin yang sama dengan milik Eren. Yang tidak sengaja ia lihat kemarin, walau tak jelas tapi ia yakin cincin itu sama.

Plak! Petra menampar Levi.

"Asal kau tahu, Eren jauh lebih baik dari kau yang meninggalkan wanita yang kau bilang sangat mencintainya lalu begitu saja diluluh lantahkan dengan berkencan dengan wanita lain. Siapa yang sampah disini Levi katakan! Aku hampir saja bunuh diri ingin menyerah pada titan agar melahapku." teriak Petra penuh penekanan sambil meremas kandungannya.

Membuat orang yang memiliki gelar kapten sebagai manusia terkuat itu skakmat. Bukan seperti ini harapan Levi, melainkan ia ingin bertanggung jawab. Tapi realita berbalik dari ekspektasi.

Levi masih memegangi sisi pipinya yang di tampar oleh Petra. "Baiklah katakan aku sampah setelah Hanji kemarin baru saja memberikan kado darimu 25 Desember lalu."

"Aku tidak peduli, sebelum aku memberikan kadonya, kau sudah dulu mengencani wanita penjaga Garrison itu, karena saat aku akan memberikan kabar gembira itu kau tersenyum lebar untuk wanita lain. Aku tahu kau Levi. Kau akan tersenyum lebar dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai." jelas Petra sambil menitikan air matanya.

"Tch, setidaknya bocah itu mencintaimu" tukas Levi.

"Benar, setidaknya ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku" adu Petra.

Ada jeda diantara mereka.

Levi membuka suara. "Baiklah, sebelum aku pergi bolehkah aku memegang anakku?"

"Baiklah, sekali ini saja aku berbaik hati padamu. Setidaknya ketika ia lahir nanti ia tidak merasa kehilangan ayah kandungnya." balas Petra.

Pelan-pelan Levi menempelkan tangan dan mengelusnya pada permukaan perut buncit Petra yang berisi benihnya, dan merasakan adanya pergerakan sedikit demi sedikit didalam sana. Demi Tuhan ia sangat ingin menikahi Petra, namun terlambat didahului oleh bawahannya itu.

Petra memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja tanpa diminta. Rasa cinta dan benci kini menyatu dalam hatinya. Seharusnya pria di hadapannya inilah yang menjadi suaminya, tapi takdir berkehendak lain.

"Asal kau tahu Petra, aku benar-benar mencintaimu melebihi wanita penjaga Garrison itu. Jaga kondisimu baik-baik. Setidaknya ada orang lain yang lebih baik menjagamu. Aku pergi." Levi beranjak pergi dari hadapan wanita yang ia ingin nikahi.

Ditengah memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Levi merogoh kantong celananya mengambil kotak merah kecil lalu dibuka dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tch, sekarang sudah tidak berarti lagi." Levi menutup kotak yang berisi dua cincin itu kemudian membuangnya.

Sementara itu. "Kau jahat Levi" bisik Petra lalu menagis sejadi-jadinya.

0o0

Seminggu kemudian. Eren pergi menghadap Erwin.

"Komandan, aku kesini ingin meminta izin lagi. Bolehkah?" Tanya Eren yang berniat ingin mengunjungi Petra.

"Eren, Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa tapi posisimu disini penting, kau menaruh banyak nyawa disini. Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa memberimu izin." Kata Erwin tegas.

"Tapi komandan!" Eren bersi keras.

Hanji Zoe tiba-tiba masuk keruangan Erwin dengan tergesa-gesa. "Erwin! Ada titan menyerang!"

"Kau dengar Eren, sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu" ucap Erwin. Dengan terpaksa Eren mengikuti perintah komandan Erwin.

Setelah semua titan habis ditangan Eren dan para pasukan pengintai. Eren pergi begitu saja menuju tempat Petra tanpa meminta izin dari siapa-siapa. Di tengah menuju distrik Trost, Eren menyadari bahwa titan juga menyerang daerah Trost.

Kemudian visinya juga melihat banyak bangunan dan rumah yang sudah runtuh. Banyak cipratan darah yang berceceran, serta potongan-potongan tubuh manusia. Ia mulai khawatir dengan Petra, ia terus memacu kudanya dengan cepat menuju rumah wanitanya yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Sesampainya dirumah itu, Eren terkejut bukan main, karena halaman rumah yang dipenuhi bunga lavender itu berantakan di penuhi jejak titan. "P-Petra, semoga kau baik-baik saja." Bisik Eren meyakinkan dirinya dari pemikiran negatifnya.

"Petra! Kau dimana Petra!" panggil Eren khawatir. Eren tidak menemukan wanita yang ia cari. Sambil menelusuri rumah yang sedikitnya runtuh. Eren menemukan sebuah tangan bertelengkup tergeletak ditanah yang tak jauh darinya, dan memiliki cincin yang sama dengannya. "P-Petra…" bisik Eren pelan kemudian menangis histeris ketika didekati ternyata potongan tubuh dari Petra. Potongan kepala sampai pinggangnya.

Eren tidak tahu potongan tubuh Petra lainnya. Mungkin sudah dilahap oleh titan bangsat. Perlahan Eren mengangkat potongan tubuh petra yang hanya utuh dari kepala hingga pinggang, dengan manik matanya yang seterang madu dan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka. Eren memeluk Petra erat-erat, tentu saja, Petra adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Tuhan kenapa kau memberikan kehangatan hanya dalam waktu seminggu, itu tidak adil. Terlalu singkat. Saat Eren memeluk Petra, tiba-tiba ada yang meluncur dari bagian tubuh Petra. Rahim Petra ternyata masih menempel pada tubuhnya. Eren yang menyadarinya sangat histeris, dilihatnya bayi yang sebentar lagi lahir masih meringkuk dalam balutan rahim yang berisi cairan ketuban.

Eren mengambil dan merobek yang membungkus bayinya. Pelan-pelan Eren mengeluarkan bayi yang masih lengkap dengan plasentanya yang menempel dipusarnya. "Petra lihatlah ia perempuan."

"Aelita-chan cantik seperti dirimu, memiliki surai seindah dirimu, putih seperti dirimu. Dia bagaikan copy-an dirimu Petra-san" kata Eren terisak sambil menunjukkan bayi kecil penuh cairan lendir dan lumuran lemak putih dihadapan ibunya yang juga tak bernyawa.

"Petra bangunlah, ku mohon. Aelita dan aku sangat membutuhkanmu." Eren seperti orang gila yang mengguncang-guncangkan bahu orang yang sudah jelas tidak memiliki nyawa lagi.

Eren memandangi bayinya itu dengan seksama, ia bayi yang tidak berdosa. Jemari tangan dan kakinya begitu mungil. Mulutnya tipis merah merekah dan kepala kecilnya yang telah ditumbuhi rambut halus berwarna pirang coklat karamel. Dunia ini terlalu kejam. Kemudian diciumnya kening Petra dan Aelita untuk terakhir kali.

Eren tidak bisa lagi menahan kesedihan yang membalutnya, sudah cukup ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dan sekarang keluarga kecilnya. Duka dan lara menjadi satu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggigit tangannya untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi titan. Seketika ada cahaya kilat dan asap. Otot-otot dan belulangnya mengapit Eren.

"AARRGGHH…. AARRGGHH... AARRGGHH." titan Eren menjerit. Jeritan kepiluan dan kesedihan, lalu atensinya menemukan satu titan tidak jauh darinya, mungkin itu adalah titan yang membunuh Petra.

Tak segan-segan, Eren meluluh lantahkan dengan sekali jotosan dan menggigit tengkuknya kemudian tidak lama titan jalang itu menguap. Tapi Eren masih belum puas hal yang telah dilakukannya, Eren menginjak-injak titan jalang itu sampai tidak berbentuk lagi. "MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI, MATI!" batin Eren tanpa jeda.

Dengan bentuk Eren yang sekarang menjadi titan sangat mudah untuk mengeruk tanah dan menguburkan keluarga kecilnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar menguburnya, Eren memandangi Petra dan Aelita lekat-lekat ditelapak tangan besarnya, sampai ia benar-benar merelakannya.

Eren meletakan potongan atas petra lalu disusul dengan bayi Aelita, ia meletakannya didekapan ibunya. Eren menutup mata Petra yang sebelumnya setengah terbuka. Kemudian ia benar-benar menutup keluarga kecilnya dengan benda padat, tanah.

Eren yang masih dengan bentuk titannya menemukan bunga diatas pohon yang sedang berbunga, tak butuh waktu lama untuk Eren mengambilnya. Lalu disebarkannya pada pusara orang yang di kasihinya. "Selamat jalan Petra, Aelita. Aku menyayangi kalian." dengan rasa tak rela ia harus pergi untuk tidak terhanyut kesedihan yang mendalam itu.

0o0

Ruang rapat.

Levi mengubah posisi duduknya berulang kali, merasa tidak nyaman. "Oi angkatan 104, dimana bocah sialan itu? Kita sudah terlalu lama menunggu laporan darinya."

Angkatan 104 yang terdiri dari Mikasa, Armin, Sasha dan lainnya hanya menunduk dikursinya. Sedangkan Erwin, Hanji, dan Mike masih bisa bersabar menanti Eren Jeager. Tidak lama kemudian tiba-tiba ada suara deru langkah menggebu dan BRAK. Eren datang dan menendang pintu ruang rapat.

"Ada apa denganmu Eren?" tanya Hanji penasaran ketika Eren datang dengan ekspresi wajah seperti kehilangan cahaya hidupnya dan mendekati Levi. Kemudian Eren menarik kerah baju Levi buru-buru sampai Levi ikut berdiri. Semua orang didalam ruang rapat terkejut atas tindakan Eren yang gegabah itu dengan kaptennya.

"Oi Eren! Lepaskan!" kata Levi masih bersabar. Eren tidak mempedulikan ucapan Levi. Ia terus menarik kerah baju Levi dengan erat. "Cih, lepaskan bocah!" Levi mendesis, nyaris menendang Eren.

"Kau tahu, heichou..." kata Eren penuh penekanan saat menyebutkan nama kaptennya. "Petra-san mati! Ia dibunuh oleh titan, tubuhnya terpotong menjadi dua. Dan kau juga tidak usah mencari anakmu, dia memilih ikut bersama dengan ibunya. Dia pun mati. Keluagaku mati... keluargaku mati kau tahu..." ungkap Eren penuh kepiluan dan air matanya tak henti-hentinya menetes. Lalu Eren berlari entah kemana.

Sedangkan Levi sangat shock mendengarnya, sampai ia lemas dan ambruk dikursinya. Ia menatap taplak meja dengan tatapan menerawang. Mengingat percakapan terakhirnya dengan Petra penuh dengan pertengkaran dan bentakan, hingga wanita itu menangis. Membuatnya Levi semakin menyesal.

Sedangkan Hanji dan yang lainnya juga tak kalah ngeri mendengar penjelasan Eren. Dan secara tidak langsung, Eren membeberkan rahasia yang dimiliki kaptennya tersebut. Tak terkecuali dirinya. Mikasa yang melihat kepiluan Eren yang mendalam, membuatnya berpikir kalau Eren menyukai seniornya itu. Dan cincin dijemarinya. Anak? Petra-san?. Mikasa mendadak linu, nyaris ambruk juga. Jean yang melihat Mikasa, ikut larut dalam kesedihan Mikasa. Jean tahu kalau Mikasa sangat mencintai Eren. Jean sangat tahu itu.

.END.

* * *

Satu kalimat untuk Eren. "Duda Muda" Eaak hehehe

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Tolong di Review ya...


End file.
